


Cotton Candy Dreams

by etoilune



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Supernatural, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Candy, Chocolate, Chocolate Factory, Cotton Candy, Cute, Fluff, Headcanon, Kisses, M/M, Willy Wonka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilune/pseuds/etoilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get a golden ticket; there's something about the candyman that Sam can't resist; Mr Wonka (aka Gabe) seems to have a thing for Sam, and somewhere along the line, Dean meets a beautiful blue-eyed man.</p><p>This is not complete and will be updated every time I write more c:</p><p>This was written for a beautiful girl called Bannie. (fabuloustrickster.tumblr.com)</p><p>SEE CHAPTER TWO FOR A VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE </p><p>UPDATE: More added 26/09/2013<br/>UPDATE: More added 01/10/2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sammy, I don't care how old I am. He has candy that tastes like pie! I need to see this. No, you don't get it. I _need_ to have this."  
"Dean, you're twenty six."  
"Yeah, and you're twenty two! Tell me you don't want to go. Look me right in the eyes and tell me."  
"Dean, I don't want to go."  
"Come on, Sammy! You can't be serious!"  
"You know as well as I do that I'm not interested in candy!"  
His brother snorted. "What, you're just gonna live off those salad shakes forever? Dude, no."  
"Fine. You find a ticket, I come with you as your plus one. But don't count on me for any donations for getting them." Sam turned over in bed, dragging the pillow from under his sleep-tousled hair and hugging it tightly over his ears. "Now let me sleep. It's three am."  
"I'm going out, there's a twenty-four hour mini mart down the street. They sell Wonka bars." Dean tossed his jacket on before heading out, chuckling quietly at the other man's muffled grunt and fishing his keys out of his pocket.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later the Impala was parked outside the motel room again, and Dean was back upstairs, shelling chocolate bars like a machine.   
When Sam woke up at eight, Dean was curled up on his bed fully clothed and surrounded by a blanket of chocolate wrappers. There was chocolate everywhere - bed, floor, table, fridge, sink, even on top of the TV.  
Shaking Dean awake, half amused and half annoyed, he brushed some of the wrappers from Dean's head.   
"Exactly how much did you spend on chocolate, Dean?"  
"Big win... at pool..." He mumbled sleepily. "Uh... not... not much?" A lazy grin spread across his face as he rolled over and hit a mound of chocolate bars which promptly fell on top of him.  
"Crap. How much did I actually buy?" The landslide had woken him up now, and he could clearly see the state of the room as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.   
"But it looks like you got yourself a golden ticket."  
"Wait, what?" He scrambled out of bed to clutch the paper sticking out of Sam's hand. "What?!"  
There it was, staring up at him all shiny and perfect, the gold slip of paper that meant he would be one of the first people in the world to taste that delicious-sounding pie candy.  
"Sammy, we're going to the chocolate factory!"  
Sam couldn't help himself but smile widely at Dean's enthusiasm. "I guess we are."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Welcome, guests, to Mr Wonka's factory! Please wait and the mystery man himself will be out to greet you all momentarily."  
"Sammy! Sammy! He'll be out soon!"  
"Yeah, Dean... calm yourself down, okay?"  
The brothers were the oldest out of the guests there by far. On the end of the line was a young blonde standing with a woman who looked like her mom. Next to the girls were a pair of boys - a little boy in a black jacket and gray shirt with another man with the bluest eyes either of them had ever seen. Dean's breath caught momentarily as his gaze met the blue-eyed man's, and he quickly swallowed, looking at the floor.  
In-between Sam and Dean and the pair of boys was a woman, maybe an eighteen-year-old student with fiery red hair in a comic shirt who looked extremely happy to be there, despite the fact that she had come alone, and lastly was a dark haired beauty with a boy with the same colour hair, and judging by his t-shirt, an awesome taste in rock music.  
Dean's train of thought was cut short when a short figure in a violet velvet tail-coat stepped out of the gates, flourishing his hands in a grand gesture and almost hitting some of the crowd in the process with his long, black, gold-tipped cane.  
"Welcome all to my chocolate factory!" He beamed, scanning the people who were eagerly waiting to come in. "Be careful in her, she's my pride and joy. No touching anything unless I say you can! Okay, follow me!" He bowed, taking his hat off of his head before placing it back on top of the golden curls and turning on his heel. the line followed him nervously, but the atmosphere was so tense with excitement that you could have cut it with a knife.  
"Sammy! We're actually going in! Through the doors! I'm gonna taste pie candy!"  
Sam wasn't listening to Dean - he was too busy watching the velvet coat in front of them dancing in the wind as the chocolate maker skipped around. He was beautiful. Not just pretty, or cute, or nice, or good-looking - all of those and more. God, he'd fallen for him already, hadn't he? Love at first sight doesn't exist, of course it doesn't... right? Yeah, sure. It wasn't as if Sam could tell himself that truthfully now.  
  
* * *  
  
Four rooms down on the tour and much to Dean's delight, Mr Wonka had finally taken them to the pie candy. He'd been wanting this forever, and the moment had finally arrived - candy that tasted like pie. Candy... that was pie too. He was in heaven.  
"And here we are, people! This is pie candy. Self-explanatory really, have a taste! I made it myself. Well, of course I did."  
As everyone else rushed to sample the candy, Sam stayed behind, fondly watching his older brother, absent-mindedly running his fingers through his hair, not paying much attention to anything until-  
"Uh- Mr, uh, Mr Wonka-"  
"Hey there, Samsquatch."  
"H- how do you know my name?"  
"There's more magic in here than just candy, kid!"  
"Not a kid," Sam mumbled, staring at the floor in an attempt to hide his blush. "Twenty two."  
"Good." He strained on tiptoes to reach Sam's ear until Sam bent down slightly to help him. "Call me Gabriel," he whispered. "Gabe."  
Before Sam had time to reply, 'Gabe' had gone and was sweeping everyone off to the next room, leaving Sam to trail at the back of the group.  
"Sam, that was the best thing ever!" Dean exclaimed through a mouthful of candy. "Seriously. Best thing ever." His pockets were bulging with his new favourite thing, but Sam's mind was on Gabe, his own new favourite thing.  
  
* * *  
  
"In here." Gabriel tugged Sam into a door at the side of the TV room with a childish grin. Sam replied with a modest smile of his own, happy the small closet was dark to hide the crimson colour of his cheeks.  
Two seconds later, he felt sweet, hot breath on his lips, hands tugging at the front of his shirt hungrily, Gabe leaning in to kiss him-  
"Sammy! You okay there?"   
Sam swore under his breath. Damn cotton candy, literally making your dreams come true in the most real way possible. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how Gabe seemed to be everywhere now, everywhere he looked, everywhere he turned, Gabe was always there. Even in his dreams, Gabe was there, and he wanted to be back there so badly, in the closet with the candyman's face in close proximity to his and their bodies in line with each other again, so close yet so far apart in reality.  
"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine, Dean."  
"This stuff is awesome!"  
"Yeah, it is," he smiled genuinely at his brother. "I'm glad you're having fun."  
"You should be having fun too! I can tell your idea of fun is Mr Wonka, though, so maybe you should wait until there are no kids-"  
"Dean! I do not have a crush on Gabe!"  
"Gabe, huh? First name terms now?"  
He swore under his breath again. "Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
Gabe popped out of nowhere again, surprising Sam to the point where he jumped backwards and almost stepped on one of the children.   
"Samsquatch. Deano."  
"How does he-"  
"No idea. He's magic, apparently."  
"Apparently? I am magic, muttonheads! Where do you think all this candy comes from?"  
Dean rolled his eyes and went to get more of the cotton candy, throwing Sam a wink before he left.   
"So, Sam, I've been thinking..." Gabriel stepped closer, meaning there was no more than an inch between the two.  
"How 'bout me and you go out sometime?"  
Sam blushed, swallowing and nodding shyly at the same time. "Sure."  
"When everyone else has gone... hm. Come back here at eight."  
"Sure will," Sam managed before the small man disappeared again.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where you going, Sammy?"  
"Uh... nowhere."  
"No way is that shirt for nowhere."  
"Fine... I'm meeting Gabe, okay?"  
"I thought you didn't want to go to that place to start with?" Dean raised his eyebrow suggestively as Sam shook his head, laughing.  
"Yeah, well that was before- before him, okay?"  
"You've really got it bad, haven't you?"    
"Uh.... no."  
"You're a liar, Sammy!"  
"And what?"  
"Have a good time, okay? Need my keys?"  
"What- you? Letting me drive Baby? Are you feeling okay, Dean?"  
"I, uh, I might have a date too."  
"What- who?"  
"Cas is coming over, okay?"  
"What, Castiel? The one with blue eyes from the factory?"  
"Maybe."  
"Have fun yourself, Dean. Stay safe, okay?" He heartily chuckled before grabbing Dean's keys and leaving the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Sam strode nervously into the factory, unsure of where to go. It took him a while to realise that as he was stood still, there was a warm feeling on the back of his neck - the nice sort of warm feeling you only get from certain people. The familiar sweet scent curled into Sam's nose, embedding the memory of it there forever, signalling to him that Gabe was, quite clearly behind him - most likely on a stepladder as at his normal height, he wasn't tall enough for his mouth to meet Sam's shoulders, never mind his neck.   
"You came," Gabriel murmured shyly, appearing in front of Sam and reaching up to brush his lips against his cheek.  
"Of course," Sam smiled, his cheeks warming with the hot, crimson blush he'd been getting a lot today. He placed his hand into Gabe's hesitantly, unsure if it was okay to do so or not, but a gentle squeeze from Gabe meant he was fine with it, so their hands stayed intertwined as Gabriel almost dragged the larger man through seemingly never-ending corridors, twisting, turning, left, right, and at one point going through a doorway that Sam could have sworn grew to accommodate his size.  
Eventually, the couple ended up in a part of the factory that Sam hadn't seen in the day. It was a quite large room, clean, airy, decorated in bright colours but the walls and floors white so it seemed huge. In the middle of the floor was a huge mound of pillows and candy and focused on one of the walls was a projector.  
"Movie night!" Gabe beamed and ran to jump head first into the pillows. "Wreck It Ralph is my new favourite candy-based movie."  
"I haven't seen it," Sam laughed before flopping down on the cushions and crawling to sit next to Gabriel.  
"It's amazing, trust me!" His mouth was already full with a pile of sugary candy. Sam shook his head in amusement, unable to figure out how the man in front of him could consume so much sugar and still look healthy, never mind the alive part.  
"I will."  
As the movie went on, the men began to edge closer to each other - only a little at first, then more and a little bit more until Gabe was on Sam's lap with Sam's arms wrapped around his waist and Sam's head resting on his shoulder. When the credits began to roll, Gabe turned his head too quickly for Sam to realise what was happening before suddenly he could taste the sugar Gabe had been eating all night and he could breathe in the scent, the amazing scent that he'd never forget.   
"Gabe," he mumbled, but his word was lost in the hollow of the man's mouth, their lips tangling together and creating all kinds of explosions that weren't, for once, related to a magic candy. It was only when Sam's cell phone rang in his pocket that they reluctantly pulled apart. As soon as their mouths lost contact they could both feel the empty space that should be filled, and Sam pulled Gabe tighter while he assured Dean that yes, he would be back at the motel soon and no, he and Gabe hadn't done anything stupid.  
Gabe lead Sammy out, both of them stopping every few paces to fill the empty space again, both of them wanting to remember what each other felt like, smelled like, tasted like, so maybe, just maybe, the time in between now and when they saw each other again might be a little easier. They got to the gates and Sam leaned down one last time for a goodbye kiss, smiling into it. "Thanks, Gabe," he whispered. "I've had a great night."  
"Me too, Samsquatch." Gabe pulled him in for a hug then stepped back. "See you soon."  
"Yeah."  
As Sam got back into the Impala to go back to Dean, he was already feeling like a teenage girl with a major crush. All the way home, the only thing he thought about was Gabe, when he stepped into the motel and saw the wrappers from Dean's pie candy he thought of Gabe, when he saw Dean asleep, smiling, he thought of Gabe, and when he dropped into bed and fell asleep dreaming, he was dreaming of Gabe.

* * * * *   
  
"So hang on a second - you're dating? Officially?"  
"Uh.... yeah, I mean, if you don't like it then-"  
"Are you freaking kidding me? I get pie candy for life! I've never loved you more, dude."  
"Thanks." Sam chuckled, giving his brother a bear hug for as long as he could until Dean ducked out of it.  
"When are you gonna see him again, Sammy?"  
"Now, actually... he said he wanted to show me something at the factory."  
"Now? Okay, uh... have you seen my phone?"  
"Why, do you want to phone your boyfriend?" He asked the question in a teasing tone, winking at Dean in a comical fashion.  
"I- shut up."  
"Well can you give me a ride to Gabe's place first?"  
"Anything for my brother and his girlfriend," he got his own back by making Sam blush a fiery red.  
"Let's go."  
"As long as I get me some more of that pie candy."  
  
* * *  
  
Dean drove out of the large, intimidating, wrought-iron gates with a backseat full of his new favourite thing, although to Sam, it looked like Castiel was quickly gaining on that spot in Dean's mind. As the couple watched the Impala leave, Gabe's arm curled around Sam's waist, tugging his shirt to pull him closer so he could strain on his tiptoes for a kiss. Sam was happy to oblige, bending his knees slightly to allow easier access, melting into the contact before a loud beep from Dean's car horn interrupted them.  
They went inside, not breaking contact for a single second, not wanting to break contact at all, not now, not ever. When they walked through the door, Gabe led Sam through more corridors that looked completely different to the ones on yesterday's walk.  
"How do you even find your way around this place?"  
"I built it. Of course I know my way around, Samsquatch."  
"Where are we going?"  
"You know as well as I do that it's a secret!" He sung the last part playfully, twirling like a ballerina and pirouetting through the maze of the factory. "Taste the wallpaper, it's yummy."  
"The- the wallpaper?"  
"Edible."  
Sam hesitantly got closer to the wallpaper and poked out his tongue. To his surprise, the sweet sensation of honey spread through his taste buds.  
"It tastes like honey."  
"Try this part," Gabe tapped a piece next to where he was standing and Sam obeyed.  
"Cinnamon."  
"Want to know my favourite part?"  
"What does it taste like?"  
Gabe leaned closer, beckoning for Sam's ear to meet his breath. "You." Using his hands to tilt Sam's head, he pressed his lips to the younger man's briefly then released his grip.  
"Gabe," Sam complained, "that's not fair!"  
"Wait until you see what I've got planned, honeybunch. I think you'll love it."  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't long before they entered the Inventing Room.  
"In a minute you'll be telling me you named a candy after me or something," Sam laughed.  
Gabe did nothing except turn bright red.  
"Awww, Gabe!" Sam wrapped him in a hug excitedly. "You're so adorable!"  
"I'm not adorable!"  
"You are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"I promise you, you are cute, okay?"  
"No."  
"Do I have to get other people to prove it? I bet the oompa loompas will agree."  
"Uh... no."  
"Good."  
Gabe led the way to a machine in the corner that was spouting smoke through a thin silver tube next to a pinwheel, spinning merrily in the calm air.  
"I present to you the Samsquatch Bar," Gabe grinned. "Looks like a normal chocolate bar but you open it up and it's actually six feet of chocolate. Based on, of course, your abnormal height. Like it?"  
"I can't say for sure until I taste it," Sam mused, smirking. "Can I?"  
"Sure can. Here," he held out one of the bars shyly, "open it."  
The namesake of the chocolate bar looked at the wrapper before he started to peel it back. "You put my face on it?!"  
"Yup," he grinned again, with a slight hint of wickedness this time.  
"How did you get my picture?"  
"Oh, I didn't. One of the oompa loompas drew it. Amazing likeness, isn't it? Although I did have them give you a haircut... that mane is out of control-"  
"Hey, leave my hair out of this," he lovingly stroked it before returning his hand to the chocolate and beginning to peel the paper back. As soon as one end was uncovered, six feet of chocolate sprung out of the end without warning, narrowly missing Gabe's shoulder.  
"Jesus Gabe, you need to put a warning sticker on these things!"  
"Well," he looked sheepish, "we're working on the whole injury part."  
"You'd better, I want you whole and well, not in the hospital, maimed by a chocolate bar!"  
"And why is that, Doctor Winchester?"  
"I doubt they'd let us do this in hospital," he mentioned quietly before scooping Gabe into his arms and kissing him feverishly, shy at first, careful, then as the candyman in his arms began to kiss him back, gradually more urgent and needy. Sam walked them to the nearest wall and pressed Gabe against it with his own muscular figure, leaning down so their lips never broke their bond. Sam's hands were flat on the edible wallpaper either side of Gabe's head, keeping him underneath his torso, pinned there until Sam decided to let him go.  
Mentally, Sam decided that was going to be never. He never wanted to let this man go.

* * * * *  
  
"You really want me to take you to that damn factory again? I love the candy but you know I'm not going to take you there every day, right? When's Gabe coming here for once?"  
"The factory is bigger."  
"Yeah, so what? I'm sure you don't use the space anyway."  
"There's fun rooms there."  
"You? Use the word fun? God, he's changed you."  
"He has not!"  
"Has too."  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
  
* * *  
  
Gabe turned to Sam before opening the door.  
"Another surprise? Really, Gabe?"  
"Anything for you, Gigantor," he smirked. "Besides, I was thinking another movie night. This time, you pick."  
"I have the perfect movie." Sam turned the door handle and gaped at what was inside - a large movie theatre with red velvet seats and a stage with curtains either side, matching the colour of the seats, and a large projector at the back. "I thought you said a movie night, not a trip to the fifties!"  
"Ssshhh, you know you love it really," he winked before skipping inside and choosing a seat in the prime spot. "Tell the oompa loompa what movie you want."  
Sam whispered his choice to the little orange man next to him and took his place next to the chocolate maker who already had candy wrappers littered around him. On screen, the opening titles for Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory rolled, and as the movie went on and Gabe's eyes grew wider with surprise, Sam laughed.   
"This- this is like, my life! How in the world of candy did they get this?"  
"Just watch." He beckoned for Gabe to sit in his lap and Gabe happily complied, climbing over the arm rest and settling on Sam, snuggling into his chest while sucking a lollipop. Sam kissed the top of his head lovingly, cradling Gabe in his arms while he continued to stare agape at the screen.  
Before the end credits showed, Gabe had fallen asleep, softly snoring in Sam's grasp, his chest rising and falling as he breathed gently, in and out, in and out. The older man couldn't move, and kissed Gabe's cheek affectionately before falling asleep himself, dreaming once again of the beautiful man with the beautiful eyes.


	2. Note

For the people who are waiting for more of this,

 

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! The thing is, the original reason I wrote this was for the girl mentioned, and I'm not gonna say anything other than at the moment, writing this brings bad memories. As much as I'd love to write this for another purpose that's not her, I can't right now, because my mind is set on "Yes. This fic is for her. You cannot update without her reading it before you upload." Since there's no chance of me sending any more to her, that's implausible, so until I can get my mind set that this isn't just for her, I won't be writing any more of this. Maybe someday I'll return to this and update a little more.

 

Thank you for being so understanding.

Remember, you can find me at saveoursnowwhales on Tumblr (saveourstarwhales after February)

Molly xx


End file.
